1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet type recording apparatus is known as one of liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquid onto a target from a nozzle. The ink jet type recording apparatus includes a recording head that ejects ink, and while moving a recording head relative to a recording medium, ejects the ink from a nozzle that is formed in the recording head and performs printing on the recording medium (refer to JP-A-2005-96152).
JP-A-2005-96152 discloses an ink jet printer in which two sub-tanks, each of which has a different size and in each of which ink can be stored, are provided in an ink supply passage between an ink tank and a recording head in such a manner that it is possible to replace the ink tank without interrupting recording performed by a recording head. The two sub-tanks have different sizes, and the smaller of the two sub-tanks is arranged upstream.
Because the smaller-sized sub-tank is linked to the larger-sized sub-tank, in a case where a smaller-sized sub-tank on the upstream side is full of ink, it is understood that a larger-sized sub-tank on the downstream side is also full of ink. Furthermore, in a case where the smaller-sized sub-tank on the upstream side is not full of ink, it can be determined that the ink tank has run out of ink. For this reason, a displacement sensor is provided in the smaller-sized sub-tank, and a near ink end is detected and thus an instruction to replace the ink tank may be provided. While an ink tank is replaced, the printing that uses the larger-sized sub-tank on the downstream side continues.
Incidentally, in order to determine whether or not the sub-tank is full of ink, there is a need to detect displacement of a flexible member that is provided in the sub-tank and that is deformed in a concave shape according to an amount of negative pressure. However, because the displacement of the flexible member is greatly influenced by deformation characteristics of a material of the flexible member, variation in the displacement is great. For example, there is a case where, with a configuration in the related art, the displacement of the larger-sized sub-tank is detected earlier than the displacement of the smaller-sized sub-tank.